I Can't Dance
by Nekomata19
Summary: While trying to track down the stalker of a famous dancer, Reid and JJ must go undercover. Except there's one thing in the way...Reid can't dance! With Hotch's help, will Reid and JJ be able to fool the UNSUB and solve the case? (Set during early season 3)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello readers! It has been a while but my good friend cutediffterent93 and I have written a new story! This time for Criminal Minds (which we do not own, sadly). We hope you'll enjoy it! :D

 **Warnings:** Uhh, just some smut later on between Hotch and Reid.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Alright, my lovelies, we have a new case," Garcia trilled, bustling into the meeting room - files in hand. "Luckily there aren't too many awful pictures this time. I can't look at another picture of a - "

"Garcia," Hotch interrupted, though his tone was not unkind.

"Right! Okay, so, we were called in about Yvette Abbott, a professional ballroom dancer. Apparently she's been sent several…gifts. Of the unsavory kind," Garcia explained, pulling up some pictures on the monitor. The pictures started innocently enough – a pearl necklace, some glittering emerald earrings, a rose; however they quickly grew disturbing – burned flower petals, hair, and a dead bird. "Poor thing," Garcia sighed.

Reid looked across the photos. "At first glance it looks to be a devolution but I don't think that's the case."

Morgan scoffed at the young genius. "Well it's certainly not an evolution."

Reid shook his head, his chestnut locks swishing back and forth over his forehead. "I think it's a kind of threat. Maybe the UNSUB thinks Miss Abbott betrayed him in some way?" he offered.

Gideon gave a small nod. "So we're dealing with a delusional personality?" he asked.

Reid looked up at him. "It's certainly possible; out of everyone in the U.S., celebrities of any kind are the most likely to have a delusional fan," he replied.

"Stalkers are the worst," Garcia huffed.

"Couldn't agree more," Prentiss replied with a shake of her head.

"JJ, get the jet ready to go to New York," Hotch said. JJ nodded and walked briskly from the room. Hotch stood. "Everyone get your go bags."

* * *

"This one could be especially hard to catch, so everyone be prepared," Gideon warned, settling into his seat by the window of the jet. Morgan looked up from the report.

"Why do you say that?"

"The population of New York City this year is 8.31 million citizens, Morgan," Reid spoke up. "To interview everyone, we would each have to interview approximately 1.14 hundred thousand people."

"We'll start by focusing on those people that regularly attend dance competitions and performances," Hotch told them. "Our UNSUB has actually given us many clues already as to who he is. Based on the expensive gifts and the fact that it's likely he frequents Ms. Abbott's performances, our UNSUB is an upper class male in his mid to late thirties."

"It would be easy if that still didn't describe such a high number of the population," Prentiss replied with a huff.

"Yes. And we still need to know more if we're going to catch him," Hotch agreed.

Morgan sighed, setting the thin case file down. "Talk about a short file; there's nothing but what this dancer girl has reported. Nothing even remotely related."

"That we know of," Reid spoke up, face still buried in the case file as his finger slid down the papers, reporting how fast he was reading.

Morgan looked at the boy genius with a scoff. Sometimes it was annoying to work with a genius. "Sure, that we know of. This may be his first time," he suggested.

Gideon gave an approving nod. "Let's start there then. Hotch, why don't you, Reid, and Prentiss talk to the police and see if we can get any more information on this. JJ, Morgan, and I will go see Ms. Yvette."

The jet made a smooth landing and soon the team was disembarking.

* * *

"SSA Aaron Hotchner, welcome to the NYPD," the chief, a man with a bushy red mustache and small brown eyes, said politely as he held out his hand. "I'm Chief Peterman."

"Thank you," Hotch replied, shaking the man's hand. "This is Agent Prentiss."

"Nice to meet you," Prentiss said, shaking Chief Peterman's hand as well.

"And Dr. Reid," Hotch introduced.

Reid gave a smile and waved. "We were wondering if you had any extra information on this case regarding Miss Yvette Abbott," he explained, pulling the file out of his shoulder bag.

Chief Peterman gave Reid an assessing look before turning back to Hotch. "No, we haven't. It's not exactly a top priority case for us, but since Ms. Abbott's agent was giving us a hard time we called you in."

Hotch's frown was nearly imperceptible. "Stalking is a serious crime," he said. "Do you have a room we can work from?"

Chief Peterman nodded. "Yeah, right this way." He led them to a small room near the back. "Use whatever you want in here, just don't make a mess of it."

After the Chief left, Reid gave a confused look. "It's odd; I would think celebrity stalking cases would take a much higher priority," he pointed out, setting his bag down in a chair and taking out a file on Yvette's history.

Prentiss shrugged, pulling over a white board. "He probably doesn't care about celebrity status. I wouldn't be surprised if he's one of those people that blame the victims of assault for being assaulted."

"Prentiss," Hotch warned.

"What?" she replied. "Are you saying you don't agree?"

Hotch sighed. "That's not it. But he's not our UNSUB. Reid, please set up the board. Prentiss and I will talk to the Chief."

Reid nodded and stood, a small blush dusting his cheeks as he passed Hotch. "Sure." He pulled out his cell and called Garcia.

"You've reached the temple of the All Powerful, All Knowing Queen of Technology. Ask your questions and be dazzled by my brilliance," came Garcia's singsong greeting.

"Garcia I need you to find everything on Miss Yvette Abbott," Reid responded. "Apparently, this police station doesn't take the potential threat of stalking as a high priority so we have little to go on."

"Of course. Anything for you my darling genius," Garcia replied. "I will find anything and everything you could possibly want to know about her and everything you _don't_ want to know about her. Tootles!"

Reid hung up the phone and began pinning the photos of the gifts along with Yvette's reports of each incident to the board.

* * *

"So, Miss Abbott," JJ started as she sat on the pristine white couch beside Gideon and Morgan. Everything in the penthouse suite was either white, cream, or chrome and in perfect condition. "Can you tell us when you first noticed the gifts?"

"Um, about two months ago. It started with jewelry, very beautiful pieces I might add. They looked quite expensive. And then..." After a pause, Yvette began to seem unsettled. "And then, I started receiving burned flowers and other disturbing items. I even got a dead bird! I nearly threw up just from the horrible stench alone." Yvette's black bob-cut hair slipped over her face as she looked down.

JJ gave a sympathetic nod. "And before this, did you notice anyone suspicious? Or have you seen any particular fans that are regularly at your performances or competitions?"

Yvette looked up at the team and gave a nod. "Oui. Well, actually, that depends on your definition; regular fans come in all shapes and sizes. I see quite a few who act suspicious from time to time," she replied.

Gideon spoke up. "What about regular fans asking for your autograph every time you see them?"

Yvette gave a small laugh. "I can't say that I have. I see so many fans at once that it is hard to remember each face. I'm sorry."

JJ smiled. "Don't be sorry. Any details at all can be helpful, no matter how insignificant they may seem to you." Her smile disappeared. "It's also possible your stalker might be another dancer. Can you recall any moments between you and another dancer that made you uncomfortable or suspicious?"

Yvette thought for a moment. "Oui, there was one man I danced with about a year ago, Baltasar Suárez. He was very skilled but I stopped dancing with him because he was getting too close," she explained.

Morgan sat forward, his hands folded in his lap. "Miss. Abbett, could you explain him to us? His personality, features, anything would help."

Yvette nodded. "He is very friendly, cooperative. Kind of a, how you say, a horn dog. He is Hispanic, black hair usually in a small ponytail, and he has dark brown eyes, almost enchanting. You are just entranced by them," she explained.

Yvette's agent approached them. "Excuse me, Yvette. I just got a call from Mr. Ellis saying that he needs to see you about the competition."

"I think we'll excuse ourselves, then. Thank you for your time, Miss Abbott. We'll find the man who's stalking you, I promise," JJ said, standing.

Yvette gave a charming smile and stood. "Je vous remercie. Thank you." She followed her agent, walking the three to the door.

* * *

Hotch waited until all the members of his team were sitting in the little room at the station before turning to Reid. "Alright, Reid, please explain what Garcia found."

Reid nodded and turned to the board. "Well, Yvette grew up in France and learned to dance by the age of four. She was super popular in school but she wasn't very close to any of her friends. She continued to dance throughout her childhood and at the age of 16, her dance instructor announced that Yvette was a ballroom dancing prodigy and since then, she has been moving from country to country doing competitions and different performances. She moved to the US only three years ago, her parents stayed in France." he explained.

Morgan spoke up. "What about relationships? She have any nasty breakups?"

Reid turned back to the board and grabbed a paper. "Actually yes; 2 years ago she had a boyfriend, Darrin Courts, it appears they broke up because he was extremely jealous of her dancing with other men."

Hotch nodded thoughtfully. "We'll have to look into him of course. Did Garcia happen to get any information on him during her search?" he asked Reid.

"Yes, he grew up in Southern Georgia, mother died of cancer when he was 5, he's been in and out of different AA meetings and therapy appointments since his early 20's and has had 12 run-ins with police from four different states," Reid recited, sitting down.

Morgan gave a short chuckle. "Sounds like a real peach," he said sarcastically.

Gideon thought intently. "It sounds like he wants a female figure in his life. So when Yvette was dancing with other men, he took it as those men trying to steal his property. That's why he got so jealous," he suggested.

Prentiss crossed her arms over her chest. "Wonderful. Do we know where he is now? If he has a viable alibi?"

"Garcia said that he was in New York last time he used his credit card," Reid replied. "A local bar called the Clover Club."

"Then we'll have to check it out," Hotch said. He looked over at Gideon. "Was Ms. Abbott able to provide any information?"

Gideon gave a small nod. "Apparently there was a male dancer about a year ago that got a little too close while they were preforming. Name was Baltasar Suárez. She described him as a smooth-talker but a womanizer. A black-haired Hispanic man with dark brown eyes."

"So, we have two possible suspects," Hotch remarked. He pulled out his phone and called Garcia.

"Whisper all your naughty thoughts into my ear," Garcia purred.

Hotch blinked. "Garcia…"

Garcia laughed. "Sorry, boss man. What can I do for you?"

"I need to know if a Baltasar Suárez is in the area," Hotch explained.

"Right. One sec," Garcia replied. The sound of her tapping away at her keyboard echoed through the phone and after a moment she made a sound of discovery.

"I'm putting you on speaker," Hotch informed her. He pressed a button and set the phone down on the table.

"Alright, so Mr. Suárez was just on a seriously expensive tour around the world and arrived back in New York last week. He's been working with a man named Daniel Ellis who is setting up a ballroom dance competition for….ah! Two weeks from now," Garcia said.

Gideon looked at Hotch. "Let's bring him in and see if he knows anything," he proposed.

Hotch stood. "Agreed." He looked down at his phone. "Thank you, Garcia."

"My pleasure!"

"Alright, Morgan and Prentiss you'll talk with Mr. Suárez. Reid, Gideon, and I will go to Clover Club," Hotch announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hotch, Gideon, and Reid arrived at the Clover Club just as business started picking up. Hotch scanned the warmly lit room, looking for Darrin Courts. He didn't seem to be sitting at the large mahogany bar or at any of the marble tables by the brick wall.

Hotch approached the bar and flagged down the bartender. "We're looking a Darrin Courts. Have you seen him?" he asked, flashing his FBI badge before holding out a photo of the man.

The bartender looked at the photo for a few moments before shaking her head. "I don't think so. I just started here three nights ago and I don't remember seeing him."

"Is there another employee who might know this man? Or even your manager?" Gideon asked.

The bartender nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll find Arthur for you. If anyone would know the regulars it's him," she replied brightly and hurried off.

"This place certainly looks expensive enough to be a place our UNSUB might frequent," Hotch commented, admiring the vintage sofas, rich woodwork, and elegantly curved booths.

A man with blonde hair walked up to the three with a smile. "Hello, I'm Arthur, the regular bartender. What can I do for you gentlemen?" he questioned.

Gideon held up Darrin Courts' photo. "We were wondering if you recognize this man and if he is a regular here."

Arthur looked at the photo and smiled with a nod. "Oh yeah, everyone who works here and even some of the other regulars know Darrin. He comes in about two to three times a week, orders a Bloody Mary and sits and talks to anyone who will listen. He's always talking about some French girl who betrayed him." Arthur shook his head. "A lot of people think he's just a loon."

Hotch was quiet for a moment. "Does he ever talk about seeing this woman again? Or any plans to see her again?" he asked finally.

Arthur shook his head. "The way he talks about her seems like she left him and he's got like a restraining order or something. He talks like he can't get near her," he replied.

"Hmm. Alright, one last question," Hotch said. "Does he ever get drunk here? Does he seem violent at all?"

The blonde bartender shook his head. "No, whenever he gets drunk here, he just babbles nonsense and can't keep himself in his chair. He's never even come close to getting violent."

Hotch nodded. "Thank you for your time." He turned and headed for the door. As they left he looked over at Gideon. "It seems unlikely he's our UNSUB."

Gideon nodded. "It sounds like if he were ever in love with Yvette, he's accepted that he won't be with her and comes here to drink away the pain," he replied.

"Garcia said that there was supposed to be a dance competition in two weeks," Reid pointed out. "Maybe Prentiss and JJ should enter to see if the UNSUB could be there," he suggested.

Hotch looked thoughtful. "JJ might be persuaded to do it, but I believe I heard Prentiss comment once that she used to take dance when she was little and not only hated it but was terrible at it. If it comes to undercover work we'll have to think of someone else."

* * *

Morgan opened the door to the interrogation room and looked at the man sitting there; a well-dressed Hispanic man smiled.

"Well, are you going to tell me why I am here? I have a dance recital in an hour," he questioned.

Morgan sat across from him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, Baltasar, we want to ask you some questions about your past dance partner, Miss Abbett," he replied.

Baltasar snickered and leaned back in his chair. "Oh, so that's what this is about? Look, Yvette and I were the perfect pair then she decided she was too good for me and I let it be her loss."

Prentiss raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She walked around Baltasar slowly before sitting across from him. "Because I heard that you can get a bit too friendly with the female dancers."

Baltasar smirked and leaned closer to Prentiss. "I don't know about them, hermosa, but I could definitely get friendly with you," he purred.

"Hey, watch it, man. Don't go there," Morgan warned, eyes hard.

Prentiss shot Morgan a look – a look that clearly said she had things handled. She turned back to Baltasar with a smile. "Is that so?" she replied with a little laugh. Prentiss leaned a bit closer across the table. "Qué tal un poco de ayuda amistosa?"

Baltasar gave an impressed look.

"You are fluent. Quite a surprising woman," he looked at Morgan again. "Fair enough, what do you want to know?"

Prentiss smirked and placed a file on the desk. She pulled out a photo of the necklace and earrings Yvette had received. "Do these look familiar to you?"

Baltasar looked at the photos but shook his head. "No. But I do know this; they are quite expensive. Was it Yvette who got these?" he asked.

Morgan chuckled. "Now how would you know that?" Baltasar smirked.

"First you ask me about Yvette then you pull out these photos. Not too hard to make the connection, my friend."

Prentiss set the pictures of the burned flowers, hair, and dead bird in front of him. "So then you're saying you didn't send _these_ to Yvette?" she asked, eyes cold.

Baltasar's smirk quickly became a look of disgust. "Oh Dios mío! Somebody sent Yvette a dead bird? I would never do such a thing!" he replied, looking rather offended.

Prentiss considered him for a moment before putting the pictures away. "Good to know," she said, getting up. Prentiss smiled down at Baltasar. "I believe you can go now. Wouldn't want you to be late for your recital."

Baltasar stood and walked over to her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"I can be a little late, pet," he purred. Morgan quickly stepped between the two.

"Hey, I told you to back off, man. Get outta here," he pushed the Hispanic man out the door.

Prentiss glared at Baltasar, shoving past him. " _Don't_ call me pet," she growled. "Cerdo."

* * *

Gideon, Hotch and Reid walked into the meeting room, the rest of the team already there.

"Find anything at the bar?" asked Morgan, spinning a pen between his fingers.

Gideon shook his head as he sat down. "No. The bartenders were very familiar with Courts and told us that he constantly talks about a French girl. But they said they've never seen him get violent even when he's drunk," he reported.

Prentiss huffed, leaning her hip against the table. "Mr. Suárez is cleared, even if he is a creep. So, we're back to square one it seems."

Hotch nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "Reid made a good suggestion earlier. I think we might be able to send two of you into the competition undercover."

"Not me," Prentiss said immediately, throwing her hands up. "You don't want to see me attempt to dance."

"JJ, what about you?" Hotch asked.

JJ nodded. "I could do it. I'm not a professional but I can work on it."

Morgan looked around the table. "So whose gonna be her partner in this? I'm not exactly ballroom material." Then his eyes fell on Reid and a smirk pulled at his lips. "Hey, how about Reid?"

The brunette's eyes went wide and he held his hands up. "What? No, no, no," he protested.

Prentiss grinned. "Oh, now that I'd love to see," she laughed. "C'mon, Reid. I'm sure you're a great -" she tried holding in a snort "- dancer."

Reid flushed with embarrassment. "N-No, I don't even know how," he replied.

Morgan couldn't help but laugh. "What?! You don't know how to dance? Man that's like one of life's necessities!"

Hotch looked down at Morgan. "And what's stopping you from going undercover, Morgan?" he inquired, attempting to get the team to stop badgering Reid.

"I'm freestyle, Hotch. Not ballroom in the least," Morgan replied.

Gideon looked over at Reid. "I'm sure he could learn fast enough. He is a genius after all," he suggested.

Hotch stared at Reid for a moment. "Morgan _would_ stand out too much if he went undercover. You wouldn't, which is the point. I'm sorry, Reid, but you'll have to learn how to dance."

Reid slumped slightly in his chair. "Yes, sir," he replied quietly.

* * *

"Alright, thank you Mr. Ellis," Hotch said. He hung up the phone and set it by his go bag on the chair by his bed in the hotel room. Hotch had managed to get Mr. Ellis to agree to let JJ and Reid go undercover as dancers in the upcoming competition if the stalker wasn't found beforehand. Now Reid just needed to learn how to dance. In less than two weeks.

Reid had long since flopped on his bed, still bothered about having to dance. He pulled a novel out of his go bag and began to read at his incredible speed, trying to get the unfair decision out of his head.

Hotch glanced over at Reid. Maybe it was a bit creepy, but he liked watching him read, or work on the maps during a case – his movements were quick but oddly graceful. When he wasn't stressed anyway. Realizing he was staring, Hotch looked away. "Reid, I know you're upset about the decision. However I'd like to make an offer," he said. Hotch hesitated a moment before continuing. "It's been a while since I've danced myself, but I could teach you what I know."

A blush began to color Reid's cheeks. He sat up on the bed and set his book down next to him. "No offence, but I doubt you could; even my mom has told me I have two left feet," he replied. But it wasn't true; Diana had never told Spencer that because she herself had never seen him even attempt to dance. Spencer just hoped Hotch wouldn't profile him and figure out that he was lying.

Hotch gave a ghost of a smile. "I like a challenge," he replied good-naturedly. "It would either be me or JJ teaching you how to dance, though, Reid. Considering I helped you learn how to shoot, I know your learning style and you know my teaching style."

Reid gave a silent sigh of relief; Hotch didn't know he was lying. Then he thought about what his superior just said. It was true; he actually liked learning from Hotch and he liked a challenge too. Maybe it was worth it. Reid's blush came back and he nodded. "Ok."

"Alright. We'll start tomorrow after the others get to work," Hotch said. "Don't worry too much, Reid. Besides, we might catch the man before you have to be in the competition."

A small smile spread across Reid's face and he nodded, picking up his book again. "Right."

* * *

"Since we have no new leads, we're going to have to start talking with the other dancers. Morgan and Prentiss can handle that. Gideon, maybe you should speak with Miss Abbott again to see if she's remembered anything new," Hotch told the team who were sitting around the table in the meeting room.

The group nodded when suddenly they heard Yvette's voice calling for them. "Agents! It happened again!" she cried, pushing her way into the main room of the station, a small, elongated box in her hands.

Hotch left the meeting room and approached Yvette. "Miss Abbott, may we see what's in the box?"

She quickly handed over the box. "He sent me butterflies this time," the dancer reported.

Reid stepped up behind Hotch and looked into the box. He gave a look of surprise. "Hotch, these are incredibly rare butterflies," he pointed to each and named them. "The Banded Peacock is a South Asian native, the Sapho Longwing is native to Costa Rica, and the Blue Morpho is native to Central America."

Hotch frowned. "There's a butterfly conservatory in the Museum of Natural History, isn't there, Reid?" he asked.

Reid thought for a moment then nodded. "It's in the Upper West Side of Manhattan on Central Park West & 79th St." he responded.

Morgan looked at the brunette. "Aw come on, man, you know the address? That's just not fair."

Hotch glanced over at Morgan. "You know Reid and museums, Morgan. Does that really surprise you?" he asked. Hotch turned back to Yvette. "Miss Abbott, was this box delivered to your home address?"

Yvette shook her head. "No, sir, it was waiting for me when I got to my dance recital. It was on the vanity in my dressing room," she said, trying not to show how scared she was.

Hotch nodded. "Alright, then he may not know where you live just yet," he told her. Hotch looked at Morgan. "Morgan, will you keep an eye on Miss Abbott today? Without being obvious about it. We don't want the UNSUB to know we're around."

Morgan nodded.

"Sure," Gideon spoke up. "The fact that this was waiting in her dressing room, it could be that the UNSUB is another dancer," he suggested.

Hotch gave a hum of agreement. "Miss Abbott, Dr. Reid and Agent Jareau will be in the dance studio. We'll need you to pretend you've never seen them before so that if your stalker is another dancer, he won't become suspicious," he explained.

Yvette nodded. "Thank you all so much for your help," she replied sincerely.

Gideon gave a comforting smile. "It's our job, Miss Abbott. But we also do it because nobody should have to live in fear of another person," he said.

When Yvette left Hotch turned to the others. "A change in plans. Prentiss, you go with Gideon to the butterfly conservatory. Morgan will keep an eye on Yvette. JJ, Reid, and I will go to the studio," he announced. Each gave a nod and left the station.

However, throughout the entire drive to the studio, Reid couldn't keep his stomach from doing flips or stop his hands from sweating. Was Hotch going to get another dancer to partner up with him or... was he going to dance with Hotch? Spencer gave a slight gulp.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Okay, so, neither of us are professional dancers. I am very obsessed with Dancing With The Stars and enjoy doing research. So...yeah. We tried to be accurate with the dances.

* * *

Chapter 3

When Hotch, Reid, and JJ arrived at Mr. Ellis' studio, they were greeted by the man himself. He was a middle-aged man of average height, lean build, and slightly graying black hair that was slicked back stylishly.

"Welcome to my studio. I have two rooms available for Dr. Reid and Miss Jareau to rehearse in," Mr. Ellis said, leading them into the building through the back door.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Ellis," Hotch said.

"Of course. I'm horrified by what Yvette is going through, so I'll do anything I can to help," Mr. Ellis replied. Hotch observed the man for a moment before deciding he was being genuine. Mr. Ellis showed them to the first room. "Agent Jareau will rehearse in here with the help of one of my other dancers."

"Thank you," JJ said, smiling politely, and headed into the room.

"And you both will be in this room," Mr. Ellis told Hotch and Reid, leading them a few doors down to another room. The room was quite large, had shiny wooden floors, and brick walls – one of which had a large mirror.

Reid felt his heart stop momentarily. So he _was_ going to dance with Hotch. His cheeks turned a bright red.

"Oh, before I forget," Mr. Ellis muttered turning back to them. He held out a paper to Hotch who took it and looked over it. "Good luck," Mr. Ellis said and left.

Hotch turned to Reid. "This is a list of the dance styles we'll need to work on," he explained, holding out the list to Reid. "Foxtrot, Argentine tango, and rumba." Seeing tango and rumba on the list made Hotch feel a little hot around the collar. Those were two very intimate dances.

Reid's blush intensified once he saw tango and rumba. Was he _really_ going to learn those with Hotch as his partner?! The brunette swallowed hard and gave a nod. "O-Ok..." he replied, handing the paper back to Hotch and trying not to look at the older man.

Hotch put the paper in his pants pocket and removed his suit coat. "I suggest we start with the foxtrot, since that seems the simplest on the list. Does that work for you?" he asked, setting his coat on the hooks by the door.

Reid nodded, looking down at his hands rubbing together nervously. He really hoped he didn't mess any of this up and accidentally reveal his intense crush on his boss.

Hotch returned to Reid. It had been a long time since he'd done any sort of dancing. He hadn't even really wanted to learn, but he had agreed to please Haley. Hotch had eventually found some fun in it, but once he and Haley had started having problems they had stopped dancing and he hadn't picked it back up.

"Alright, so. We'll start with getting into hold," Hotch said. He took hold of Reid's right hand and brought it up. "Place your left hand on my shoulder."

Reid hesitantly did as he was told. He was still as nervous as a cat walking into a dog pound but he knew he had to do it. Though he still refused to look Hotch in the eye.

Hotch found Reid's nervous behavior endearing, but they had work to do. "Reid, there's no need to be so nervous," he chided, as he placed his hand on Reid's back near his shoulder blade. "I'm not going to make fun of your skills or lack thereof."

Reid gave a quick nod and, finally, looked up at Hotch. He blushed intensely at the feeling of Hotch's warm hand on his back.

Hotch smiled in an attempt to calm Reid down. "Alright, so. I'll be stepping forward with my left foot and you'll be stepping back with your right. We'll take two steps forward, then one step to my left – your right," he explained. "Ready?"

Reid nodded but looked down to watch their feet. He had no idea how good he would be at this. Or if he could even do it.

"Okay," Hotch said. He stepped forward slowly with his left foot.

Reid stepped backwards slowly with his right foot twice then followed Hotch, stepping to his right.

Hotch smiled. "Good," he praised. They did the move again. "Alright, let's try it in tempo now. It's slow, slow, quick, quick. So the backwards steps are slow and then the step-together is quick. Got it?"

Reid nodded, a little more confidence beginning to show. "Got it," he said. The brunette was surprised at how easy the steps to this dance were.

They did the move a few times before Hotch thought Reid could handle the next part. "Okay, we're going to do a partial turn now," he warned. "Just like the first move, I'll be stepping forward on my left foot and you'll be stepping back on your right. But this time, instead of stepping again, we'll rock back – or forward in your case – and turn slightly and step to the side."

"Ok." Reid smiled slightly. He still couldn't quite look Hotch in the eye but he was really enjoying the dance actually.

Hotch nodded. "Same tempo as before," he explained, stepping forward. "Slow." He rocked back. "Slow." Turned Reid slightly and stepped to the side. "Quick, quick."

Reid quickly got the hang of the new steps and his small smile widened a bit. This was pretty fun to say the least.

Hotch noticed Reid's smile and couldn't help smiling himself. As they repeated the step he asked, "Having fun?"

Reid's cheeks pinkened and he nodded. "Actually... Yeah," he admitted, his grip on Hotch's shoulder tightening.

"Good. I knew you could do this, Reid," Hotch replied. "The next step is called, if I'm remembering correctly, a promenade. We're going to turn slightly and look to the left – your right – and walk forwards twice, starting on my left foot and your right foot, then turn and step side together."

Reid nodded, his smile widening slightly at the compliment. "Got it."

As before, Hotch spoke the tempo aloud as he turned them into promenade position and led Reid through the steps. He knew Reid was a quick learner and despite Reid's insistence that this wouldn't work, this was no exception. And he had to admit to himself this was more fun than he'd remembered. "Ready to put the moves together?" he asked.

Reid nodded, nervously biting his bottom lip. True he was having fun but he was a tad worried he would mess up trying to put the moves together.

"Alright. Basic step first," Hotch instructed. He moved them through the first steps he taught. "Again but this time we'll turn."

Reid smoothly turned and let out a small chuckle when it was done perfectly. He began to stand straighter and with more confidence.

"Great. Basic step again, but this time we'll go into a promenade after," Hotch said, stepping forward twice.

Reid stepped back twice. "Back, back, side, turn," he recited with a smile.

Hotch smiled and nodded. They moved smoothly through the promenade before doing another basic step and coming to a stop. "Excellent, Reid. Do you want to try an underarm turn?"

Reid quickly nodded. "This is easier than I thought," he said.

Hotch chuckled. "That's good to hear," he replied. "Now, we'll be going from the promenade. This time, though, when you go to make your second step, you'll spin and return to do the side-together step. I'll be walking as you turn, okay?"

Reid nodded, finally able to make eye contact. Blushing fire engine red, however.

Hotch noticed, but didn't comment. He did, however, wonder what was causing the blush. "Alright, so, again: Slow." They did a promenade step. "Slow spin. Quick, quick."

Reid followed slowly, watching his feet again. He could tell that he just blushed as red as a Coke can but hoped that, somehow, Hotch didn't notice.

As they repeated the step, Hotch couldn't help but admire how gracefully Reid moved. Two left feet? Hardly. "Reid, you dance very naturally. I'm impressed."

Reid's blush intensified and he fell behind for a moment but quickly corrected himself. He cleared his throat and licked his dry lips. "Th-Thank you, sir," he replied, trying to sound natural.

Hotch nodded. "Okay, next we'll do the sway step," he informed Reid. "Starting from the closed position we'll step to my left, your right. Brush our other foot in, then sway back to the other side. Then finish by swaying to the left – your right, to a side-together and another side-together."

Reid nodded and began to recite the steps exactly. Once they side-stepped together, Reid made eye contact again, this time unable to pull his gaze away.

Hotch was momentarily distracted by Reid's honey brown eyes. After a moment he collected himself and cleared his throat. "Let's do it again."

Reid gave a nod and stepped back into the first position, eyes still locked on Hotch's dark ones, almost looking like he was in a trance.

"Back, back, side, side, spin, side-together, turn, side together, side together, sway right, sway left, side-together, side-together, " he recited each step perfectly.

Hotch smiled as he led Reid through the steps. They went through it a second and even a third time before coming to a stop. "Do you want to try all this to music? You have music on your phone, right?"

Reid gave a small blush and a nod, pulling out his phone and playing _Ain't That a Kick in the Head_ by Dean Martin. He gave a hard swallow and placed his hand back in Hotch's.

Hotch looked warmly at Reid as he began the dance. Never had he imagined this happening before, and he was surprised at how much he enjoyed it. Hotch hadn't smiled much since Haley left, or even before, but this was enjoyable. Reid's willowy figure moved so elegantly that Hotch was starting to feel as though he was bit awkward in his own movements.

Reid's blush spread as he noticed the warm look Hotch was giving him.

As the song ended and they came to a stop, Hotch figured they ought to work on some more complicated steps. "Ready to learn more?" he asked.

Reid kicked himself out of his trance. There was more? "Okay," he replied, sounding a little nervous again.

Hotch moved them into the closed position. "Alright. We start with a promenade, like we'll be going into an underarm turn. This time, however, I'll take both your hands and as you turn and step-together you'll then step left and let go of my right hand. Take my hand again, then repeat the same move in the opposite direction."

Reid looked away and nodded. He was very close to Hotch but that wasn't really the problem at the moment. If they were going to continue this closeness, Reid was going to have a hard time keeping it in his pants.

They managed to go through the steps Hotch had explained with minimal trouble. Again, Hotch was quite impressed. "Very good, Reid. You may actually fool everyone into thinking you're a professional."

Reid gave a short chuckle. "I doubt that," he contradicted.

Hotch gave a little amused huff. "You underestimate yourself," he said. "But let's finish with one last move for today. We're going to start with the forward, side-together, but this time you'll be stepping farther away from me."

"Okay," Reid gracefully went through each step, a smile on his lips. His honey eyes glanced over to look at Hotch, but then quickly looked away when he noticed Hotch was looking back.

"Now, from we're turning like we did in the promenade step. I'll step forward with my right foot and you with your left. Then as we step again – me with my left foot you with your right – we'll turn back to back and step together. You'll want to extend your arm as you turn. Then we'll repeat the step, but turn to face each other. Got it?" Hotch explained.

Reid gave a nod, trying not to appear embarrassed for looking at Hotch. "Got it," the young man said.

They went through the steps and then repeated it. After going through both new steps a couple more times, Hotch called it quits. "I think that's good for today. You did very well, Reid."

Reid stepped back from Hotch and gave a small smile. "Thank you," he said, a little disappointed that they were stopping, but trying not to let it show.

* * *

By the time Hotch and Reid returned to their hotel room, Hotch was tired and ready to just go to bed. There had been no new information regarding the case, unfortunately, but at least the undercover plan was working so far. JJ hadn't been suspected at all and Reid was already doing very well in his lessons.

Reid dropped his shoulder bag next to the bed and flopped down. He didn't realize such an easy dance like the foxtrot could be so tiring. He was slightly nervous about the other dances and how he would feel after them.

Hotch looked over at Reid and smiled a little. "I was thinking we might start working on the basics of the Argentine tango tomorrow. Is that alright with you?" he asked.

Reid bit his lip but nodded. "Sure. You're a good teacher, Hotch," he praised.

Hotch chuckled. "Thank you. You're a good student," he replied sincerely. "By the way, you were blushing quite a lot today. Are you feeling alright?"

Reid's eyes widened. He noticed! Reid quickly composed himself. "...I was blushing?" he replied, trying to sound like he really didn't know.

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Yes," he said.

Reid pushed his chestnut bangs out of his eyes. "Well, I feel fine. Maybe it was just warm in there," he tried.

Hotch wasn't really buying it, but he decided to let it go. "Maybe," he agreed. "Anyway, we need to get some rest. You don't want to be too tired for tomorrow."

Reid let out a relieved sigh. Good, he bought it. The brunette nodded and started getting ready for bed. He was going to have to work harder on keeping his blushes under control tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Sorry for taking so long in posting this next chapter! But here it is and we hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are highly appreciated! :D

* * *

Chapter 4

Hotch wasn't sure if he was looking forward to the tango or not. It was such a passionate dance and, well, dancing it with Reid would be a bit awkward. However he was determined not to let that interfere with teaching Reid. After all this was for a case.

Reid set his coat on the rack and walked to the center of the room, still a little nervous. "What are the beginning steps for the Argentine Tango?" he asked.

Hotch snapped out of his musings. He approached Reid. "Well, first is always the proper hold for the dance," he replied. Hotch curled his right arm around Reid and placed his hand on the center of his back. He grasped Reid's right hand and lifted their hands up to about shoulder level. "Your left hand should rest on my right shoulder."

Reid gave a sharp inhale at Hotch's warm hand on his back. He quickly composed himself, forcing the blush away, and placed his hand on Hotch's shoulder.

Hotch looked into Reid's eyes. They were very close now. "Good. Now like all Latin dances, the hips are where a majority of the movements happen. Just keep that in mind," Hotch explained. "Now, first I will step back with my right foot and you'll step forward with your left. We'll step to my left, your right. Then I will step forward with my right foot and you'll step back with your left. As I step forward with my left foot, you'll step back with your right and then cross your left foot over it. Then you'll step back with your right foot and I'll step forward with my left. As we step to my right, we'll pivot to my left, your right. Then bring our feet together. We'll go slowly."

Reid chuckled to himself, this one was definitely going to be harder than yesterdays. As they went through the steps slowly, Reid's eyes slid up to look into Hotch's eyes. But this time, he held eye contact.

Hotch was glad that Reid seemed better able to handle eye-contact today. It was important in the tango, but he had planned on leaving that for later. As they repeated the motion a few times, he counted the steps out loud, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight."

Reid continued to hold Hotch's gaze and, at the same time, pull off every move perfectly.

Hotch smiled, and once he was sure Reid had the hang of the first eight steps, he continued the lesson. "Next is the forward ocho. We start with the first five steps to where your feet are crossed."

Reid nodded and went back to the first position. He found it interesting though; yesterday he was terrified to keep eye contact with Hotch, but today he couldn't take his eyes off him.

Once they got to the right place, Hotch continued, "Now, shift your weight and pivot to the left. You need to keep your chest facing me, though. Then we'll step forward and you'll pivot again in the opposite direction – I'll be stepping in the same direction your moving. You'll know which way to go because I will be directing you through pressure. Once you pivot the second time we'll face each other, then I'll step forward with my left foot as you step back with your right, then we'll step-together to your left and my right."

Reid nodded and shifted his weight. But he began having a little trouble keeping his chest facing forward. "This is a little harder than I thought," he groaned slightly.

Hotch gave a small smile. "That's alright. This is why you're learning. Do you want to practice just the pivots?" he inquired. "I can try to help you keep your chest forward until you get the hang of it."

Reid nodded. After doing so well at the Foxtrot yesterday, he was a little embarrassed that he couldn't keep his chest straight.

Hotch placed both hands on Reid's upper back as he practiced pivoting to help keep his chest facing forward. As he watched, he was glad he had some excuse to be staring at Reid's hips because otherwise it would have been rather strange.

Reid placed both hands on each of Hotch's shoulders and tried the move again - though this time he was unable to hide his blush. He started off well but, again, was unable to keep his chest completely straight.

Hotch could see that Reid was straining to get his chest completely straight and he stopped him. "Reid, it doesn't have to be perfectly straight. You're not performing a contortionist routine, it's a dance," he said with a chuckle. "I think that will do fine."

Reid sighed, happy he didn't need to perfect that any more. He smiled at hearing Hotch chuckle, once again trying to force his blush away.

Hotch led him through the steps one last time before deciding to move on. "The next step is the ocho cortado. We'll go into the front ocho, but as you make your pivot, I'll cut across you by stepping back with my left foot, turn, and step between your feet. After that, I pivot you back so that your feet are crossed like they were in the beginning," he explained. "Make sense?"

Reid nodded. "Yes," he replied, unaware he was sliding his hand across Hotch's shoulder slightly.

Hotch didn't notice the hand moving on his shoulder. He was too focused on Reid's lips and trying not to be focused on them. "Good." Hotch led Reid through the basic steps, to the front ocho, and then slowly transitioned them to the ocho cortado.

Reid tried to concentrate on the intricate dance steps but couldn't tear his gaze away from Hotch's. He fumbled on one step but righted it quickly.

"You're doing fine, Reid," Hotch encouraged, leading him through the steps again. "Watch yourself in the mirrors. You'll see you have nothing to be nervous about."

Reid took a look over Hotch's shoulder and was actually surprised. He was actually doing well! A bright smile shone across his lips.

Hotch was glad to see Reid smiling again. They went through the ocho cortado a third time and Hotch was satisfied with the results. "I think we should try a grapevine next," he said.

Reid nodded, waiting for instructions as his hand gripped Hotch's a bit tighter. The brunette was glad he was doing well but it was becoming more and more difficult to keep his blushes under control.

"The good thing about the grapevine is that it can be paired with any other steps," Hotch told him. "But for ease we'll start it from the basic steps." He led them through the basic moves. "Now, you're going to step forward with your right foot. When you do that I cross my right foot behind my left. Pivot to face the front. Step to your right and pivot around again. Then finally step to the back with your right foot. As you go through your steps, I pivot but stay in one spot."

Reid carefully followed the steps. These steps were a bit easier and he got the hang of them quickly. However, once he stepped in close to Hotch, Spencer felt his cheeks get warm and his hands start to sweat. He tried to will it away but couldn't so he immediately looked down, hopping his bangs would hide his red cheeks.

Hotch could practically feel the tension radiating off of Reid. The tango was a pretty intense dance, though, and he knew Reid was generally uncomfortable with such close contact. He figured it was in both their best interests to ignore it as they repeated the move a few times. "I think we should move to the next move," he said eventually. "Is that okay?"

Reid gulped slightly but nodded anyway. He had a feeling he was going to end up even closer to Hotch and, at the moment, the brunette wasn't sure how to handle that.

Hotch tried to give his best encouraging smile. "Alright. We're going to start off like we would with the front ocho but this time when you pivot, you'll whip your leg up and back as you turn. It's a simple enough move, I'm sure you'll get it quickly."

"O-Okay," Reid nodded. "I'm ready." he replied, still nervous as all Hell but trying not to show it; his head still down.

Hotch led Reid through the beginning steps of the front ocho before shifting side to side to help Reid whip his leg correctly. Reid went through the step but his heart began to beat furiously when he felt Hotch's breath on his neck.

Reid quickly backed away, putting as much distance as he could between him and Hotch. "I can't do this!" he said, refusing to look up at his boss.

Hotch frowned but didn't make any moves towards him. "Reid, what's wrong?" he asked in concern. Hotch hoped he hadn't done something to hurt Spencer without realizing it.

Reid just turned his head away, mentally beating himself up that he couldn't do this all because he had a crush on Hotch! "I...I just can't!"

Though it was generally agreed upon that the team wouldn't profile each other, Hotch couldn't help himself this time. Reid didn't seem to be in any physical pain, but something was definitely upsetting him. Was he craving dilaudid again? It had been some time and it didn't seem quite like that, but still. "Reid, you know you can talk to me," he said gently, but sternly. "If there's a problem we need to work it out so we can continue with the case."

Reid felt his heart skip a beat. Should he tell him? The young genius quickly dismissed the idea. That was suicide! He shook his head. "This is one thing I can't talk to you about, Hotch." Reid turned and grabbed his coat and opened the door. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to find someone else to dance with JJ." Reid walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Hotch stared at the door, worried and a bit confused. Did this have to do with JJ? He knew Reid had once had a crush on her, but he thought that had faded. He sighed. Hotch would talk with Gideon and see if he could get Reid to tell him what the issue was.

* * *

"I might have something. While I was with Yvette, just wandering round the city trying not to look like herself, I kept seeing this guy almost everywhere; dirty blonde hair, geeky-looking glasses and he was dressed like a kid in a school uniform," Morgan reported. "When I finally confronted him, he just said he noticed Yvette and wanted an autograph. He seemed sincere enough so she gave him one. Though I find it kinda hard to believe that he noticed her, given the fact that she had nearly completely hidden her appearance. So I made sure he hurried along once he got what he came for."

Gideon gave an intrigued look. "Did you get his name?" he questioned.

Morgan shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. I was too worried about making sure Yvette was safe. I could sit down with a sketch artist though."

Hotch nodded. "Then you should. We gave the profile earlier and now we have a possible face. We might catch the stalker quicker than I thought," he said, feeling proud of his team.

"Great. Though I have to say I'm a little disappointed we might not get to see Reid dance," Prentiss said with a small teasing smirk sent in said genius' direction.

Gideon looked at the empty chair then at Hotch. "Where _is_ Reid?" he asked, his gaze seeming to burn into Hotch as he waited for an answer.

Hotch frowned. "At the hotel. He wasn't feeling well," he replied stiffly. He looked at the others. "There's not much else we can do today. The police are monitoring Miss Abbott's room and will alert us if something comes up so you can head back to the hotel as well. Gideon can I speak with you for a moment?"

As the rest of the team gave a nod and dispersed, Gideon stepped up to Hotch. "Is this about Reid?" he asked, a knowing look on his face.

Hotch pinched the area between his eyebrows, trying reign in his frustration. "Yes. In the middle of practice he nearly threw a fit. He said he couldn't do it and left. I tried talking to him there, and I tried talking to him again at the hotel but he refused," he explained. Hotch's hand dropped back to his side. "I was hoping maybe he'd open up to you. Would you try talking with him?"

Gideon shrugged his shoulders softly and gave a smile. "Of course." he agreed. "And you'll get the answer if he does open up. Unless he doesn't want you to know."

Hotch nodded. "Yes, well, as long as Reid's okay and can continue with the case, that's what matters. I just hope it isn't the dilaudid again."

* * *

Gideon knocked on the door to the hotel room Aaron and Spencer were sharing. He'd left Aaron down in the little café to wait for him. Gideon shook his head. After all this time he'd though Spencer was more comfortable around Aaron. "Spencer, it's me," he called.

"Come in..." came Reid's response, his voice unusually quiet.

Gideon opened the door and stepped inside. "How are you, Spencer?" he asked, approaching the young man with a fatherly smile.

Reid sat on his bed, legs pulled up against his chest. He shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

Gideon brought over the chair from the desk in the room and sat in front of Spencer. "Is that so? Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?" he inquired patiently.

Reid's eyes rose, looking at Gideon through his bangs. He thought for a few moments then decided to come clean. "...I have a c-crush on someone and I don't know how to deal with it," he replied, hiding under his bangs. He knew he could trust Gideon but was still embarrassed and worried about the older man's reaction.

Gideon smiled and nodded. He'd had a feeling that might be it. "Ah, I see," he replied. Given that Spencer was quite carefully avoiding a name he had a feeling it was someone on the team. "You're worried if you tell this person you like them, they'll hurt you?" Though it was posed as a question, Gideon's comment was more a statement.

Reid shifted uncomfortably. "Not physically... I'm worried about their reaction," he replied, still worrying about Gideon's reaction if he were to give the name.

Gideon studied Spencer for a moment. "Spencer, no-one on the team would do anything to upset you. Any of them would be flattered to have your attention, whether they return your feelings or not, I'm positive about that," he said. Gideon stood and moved to sit beside Spencer and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to tell me who it is that you're so fond of?"

Spencer licked his dry lips and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. "It's H...H..." he stopped for a moment, unsure if he could actually say it. Then he decided he _needed_ to get it off his chest. "It's Hotch, okay?!" Spencer quickly hid his face, his forehead resting on his knees.

Gideon gave a thoughtful hum. He wasn't entirely surprised about the confession. "Well, then you have less to worry about than you think. Hotch is a bit slow when it comes to noticing people's feelings towards him." Gideon paused to chuckle. "However, as I'm sure you're aware, he's not unkind. If you were to tell him and he didn't feel the same way you wouldn't have to worry about him treating you any differently." Gideon pat Spencer on the shoulder. "But Spencer, you should have more confidence in yourself. You have a lot to offer and anyone would be lucky to have you. Alright?"

Spencer was silent for a moment then slowly looked up at Gideon. "You...You don't think it's wrong for me to be... in love with someone else on the team? Usually, that's as forbidden as choosing favorites on a team."

Gideon laughed. "No, of course not. Just because you have a crush on Hotch, it doesn't mean you care for the rest of the team any less. Besides, people can't control who they fall in love with. And to be honest, the rule about dating co-workers is nonsense in my book. It was only created because…Well, it isn't important. If anything comes of your feelings, and If Strauss learns of it, I'll take all the blame. Don't hold yourself back because of a silly rule like that," he replied. "I believe it was Vincent Van Gogh who said, "Love many things, for therein lies the true strength, and whosoever loves much performs much, and can accomplish much, and what is done in love is done well." And I couldn't agree more."

Spencer thought carefully, then a small smile creased his lips. Gideon was right. "Thank you, Gideon. I'll find a way to tell him, just not during this case." he said, feeling a little more confident. Still scared of Hotch's response but not as much as before.

Gideon smiled back and stood. "Good, I'm glad to hear that. However, that doesn't mean you can skip out on your part for this case. While we're closer to finding our UNSUB, you and JJ might still need to dance; so you won't hide away from Hotch and you will keep up with the practice. Yes?" Again, though this was delivered like a question it was undoubtedly an order. Gideon was extremely protective of Spencer, but he wasn't the type to coddle either.

Reid gave an understanding nod. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Hotch entered the hotel room cautiously. Gideon had said things had been momentarily resolved, but since he hadn't told him what the whole thing was about in the first place he wasn't going to push Reid.

Reid looked up over the top of his book and felt his heart flip. But he calmed himself and put the book down. "...Hello, sir," he greeted nervously.

Hotch looked Reid over. Though a bit nervous, he definitely seemed calmer than earlier. "Hello. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A bit better…" Reid responded. He looked at Hotch once again, his honey-brown eyes seeming to sparkle. "I'm sorry I ran out on you today. I guess I just got nervous," he fibbed.

Allowing himself to relax, Hotch gave a barely-there smile. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Do you think you'll be able to continue with the practice?"

Reid nodded. "Definitely. I need to for this case," he said, voice determined.

"Good. Because I don't think Morgan would do nearly as well," Hotch replied with a slight chuckle.

Reid laughed lightly, agreeing with said statement. "Agreed. And, knowing how Morgan is, he would likely spend more time flirting with the woman teaching him than on the steps."

Hotch gave an amused huff. "Yes, he would," he replied. "I think we ought to go to bed now, though. Good night, Spencer."

Reid blushed slightly, a silent sigh escaping his lips. "Good night, Hotch."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hotch shut the door to the studio and turned to Reid. "Now, do you remember what we practiced yesterday?" he asked. "Or would you like to go over it again?"

Reid gave a small smile. "No, sir, I remember it," he replied, eyes locked on Hotch's dark brown ones.

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "That's good. But why are you referring to me as sir? It's not needed, you know that," he said.

Reid bit his lip. He actually wasn't really sure why he started doing that. In fact, Reid didn't even realize he was doing it. "Sorry, Hotch."

Hotch smiled. "It's fine. Let's get started," he replied. Hotch approached Reid and curled his arm around him to place his hand at his back. It shouldn't be as nice as it was to hold him so close, but Reid fit so nicely in his arms and Hotch couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction that washed over him each time. "I did a bit of research last night on the dances to refresh my memory. The last move I taught you was a boleo and from that we can go into a leg wrap."

Reid placed his hand in Hotch's, his arm around the older man's shoulder, and finally, leaned his head close to Hotch's. "I'm ready," he said quietly.

Hotch bent his right knee slightly. "Alright, we're going to move as if we're doing a boleo," he said, helping Reid pivot. "But this time, as you turn you'll wrap your leg around mine. As I move you out of this position you'll move your leg and bring your feet together. Understood?"

Reid's heart skipped a beat. This was quite the intimate dance. "Understood," he replied, stepping to the side and then pivoting.

As Reid pivoted, Hotch shifted his weight and guided Reid to turn and wrap a long leg around his own, sliding his foot to rest beside Reid's to keep him balanced. Hotch felt his heart rate pick up. He mentally reprimanded himself; Hotch had to be professional about this.

Spencer kept himself from sighing; it felt so right to be in Hotch's arms like this and it felt so good to have his leg wrapped around Hotch's but he had to keep himself in check. He could confess AFTER this case was solved.

They did the move a few times in different directions before Hotch decided they needed a less…passionate move next. "I think you've got it. So we'll move onto a sacada," he explained. "It's similar to the grape vine, but this time I'll be interrupting you by stepping between your feet. The final time it transitions into a front step. Okay?"

Reid gave a nod, rather glad they were moving on. Although he _did_ enjoy the leg wrap, it was getting hard to keep himself under control.

As they begin the grape vine, Hotch stepped between Reid's legs, displacing his feet as he moved. Being that the tango was meant to be intimate the move was still rather sexual, but it wasn't nearly as blatant as the leg wrap.

Reid gasped quietly; Hotch's knee was in a... well, rather personal place. The brunette tried to calm himself and concentrate on moving to the next step.

Hotch led Reid to the next step, again displacing his foot with his own. He tried not to think too hard about how his leg was pressed against Reid as they finished the motion. Reid stepped back, then forward and pivoted slightly to face Hotch; the whole time unable to pry his eyes from his partner's.

Pleased with how well Reid was doing, Hotch decided to keep going. "Alright, the next move is going to be the drag or barridas," he told him. "We're going to step to the side and I'll place my foot between yours. When I do that, you step back. From that position I will use my foot to sweep or drag yours, okay? You will need to be sure you put some pressure in the opposite direction so you don't rush ahead. Then you'll bring your other foot together so your feet sandwich mine. You will then cross over and we'd then move into the rest of the dance." As Hotch explained he led Reid through the steps.

"I can do this," Reid said to himself, his confidence growing by the minute. He smiled, rather proud of himself, and gripped Hotch's hand a little tighter.

Hotch smiled as they completed the move. "Good job, Reid," he praised, absentmindedly rubbing Reid's back with his thumb. "I'm glad you didn't give up."

Reid locked eyes with Hotch once again, his smile shining brighter as he felt Hotch rubbing his back gently. "Me too," he agreed.

Hotch was distracted once again by Reid's beautiful eyes. It was unfair that Reid was so pretty – how was Hotch supposed to not be distracted by him? Clearing his throat, he stepped back a bit. "I think we should move on to the rumba now. We can go back to the tango another day."

Reid held the pout in, he was enjoying that intimate closeness, but knew that they had to move on if he was to learn all three dances in less than two weeks. "Alright."

Hotch took a breath. "Okay, so, the hold for the rumba is similar to that of the foxtrot," he said, getting into hold with Reid. Despite its seemingly innocent hold, the rumba was considered even more intimate than the tango in some ways. This would be interesting. "We're going to start with a box step."

Reid nodded, placing his left hand on Hotch's shoulder and taking the older man's hand tightly. Once he realized how tightly he was holding Hotch's hand, though, the young genius quickly loosened his grip.

"The tempo for the rumba is slow, quick, quick, and just like the foxtrot, when I go forward you move back and vice versa," Hotch explained. "Back with your right foot. Step to the side with your left and bring your feet together. Then I'll step back with my right as you step forward with your left, then we'll go to the opposite side and bring our feet together. Hip movement is important in the rumba. It's a smooth flowing dance."

As Reid began to practice the dance, his thumb softly slid cross the back of Hotch's hand. And, once again, Reid was unable to break eye-contact with his superior.

Hotch glanced occasionally at Reid's hip work and was pleased that Reid was getting it right. "You've got it," he said proudly. "I think we should move to the next move. A crossover break."

Reid nodded with a smile. "I didn't know I was going to get that so quickly," he said, looking away for a moment.

"Have more confidence in your abilities, Reid," Hotch told him. He led Reid through to the first side-together position. "From here is where we'll do the break." Hotch brought Reid's hand down, letting his thumb rest on top of his hand. "We'll step to the side again, turn and you'll step with your left foot and I will step with my right. Let your arm move out to your side. Then it's a rock back onto the other foot and turn so that we're facing each other again."

Reid blushed slightly. Hotch sure had confidence in him. It was rather...endearing to say the least. Reid fallowed each step perfectly but stumbled slightly while rocking back to his other foot. "Sorry, Hotch," he apologized, righting himself.

Hotch shook his head. "It's alright. Try again," he instructed.

Reid took the beginning position again and went through the moves once again. This time he rocked back just right and came to a stop directly in front of Hotch, his eyes shining brightly as he looked back into Hotch's eyes. 'What is he thinking?' Reid couldn't help but wonder to himself.

Hotch nodded his approval. "Good. Now we're going to do the same thing in the opposite direction," he said, taking hold of Reid's other hand and leading him through the same motion in reverse. "Then we'll repeat the move again in the other direction. But this time, when you rock back to the side, you'll do an underarm turn. As I rock back onto my right foot, you'll turn and step through and cross with your right and turn until we face each other again."

Reid nodded, his bangs bouncing slightly. "I'm ready," he said with confidence.

Hotch smiled and led him through the steps. Reid moved with such fluidity and Hotch couldn't have kept his eyes off him if he'd wanted to. "The final part of this step is to step back with your right foot as I do the same with my left, rock behind, step forward with your right and I'll turn you so that you can step back with your left and we'll finish by stepping to the side into the box step."

Reid concentrated on each step, a small blush dusting his cheeks as Hotch spun him. He fumbled slightly but was able to right himself and keep going, a smile on his face.

"Good," Hotch said. They repeated the move a few times. "Are you sure you weren't a professional dancer before joining the BAU?" Hotch knew he was normally not a very complimentary person, but it was hard not to want to compliment Reid quite a bit.

Reid chuckled. "Never," he smiled, the pink dusting on his cheeks darkening at the compliment. He'd never known Hotch to really compliment anyone. Well, except the one time when Reid was showing the girls his physics magic.

"The next part we'll learn is an underarm turn into a Cuban walk. It'll start with the box step into an underarm turn," Hotch explained. "However, as you're stepping forward through the turn, I will step behind you and turn to my right. This will allow you to step around me. As the leader I will step in place three times and turn you to face me at the end before walking forward to me."

Reid nodded, his eyes studying Hotch's as he was lead through the steps. He was so distracted by Hotch that the brunette was surprised he could still get each step right.

Hotch and Reid repeated the move until Hotch was sure Reid had the hang of it. "Okay, now we'll do a cross body lead. We'll go through the box step again, but when I step back with my right foot -" he lowered their hands as they got to that point - "we'll turn to my left. I'll step side-together as you step forward. I'll then step back and you'll step forward again. You'll pivot and step back as I step forward. Got it?"

Reid smiled and gave a nod. "Got it." They went through the steps four times, since it was a little complicated.

Hotch went over the different walk styles that were part of the rumba, both in hold and out of hold, forward and back. Out of hold, Hotch was able to make sure Reid moved his hips and legs properly to get the right rhythm. He was also able to instruct Reid on his arms movements, which had been lacking.

"Sorry, Hotch," Reid apologized, having some trouble moving his hips to the rhythm. Spencer had to admit, it made him feel a bit self-conscious when they were out of hold and Hotch was just watching him. He had to remind himself that this was for a case and would all be over soon enough.

"Don't apologize, you're doing fine. We haven't even had a full day of practice, you can't expect to get everything instantly," Hotch replied. "Why don't we try just shifting from side to side, so you can practice shifting your weight properly?"

"Alright," Reid took the proper hold and started swaying side to side, getting better and better each time. Reid smiled to himself, he was lucky to have Hotch teach him.

Hotch smiled. "Good. If it makes you feel any better, this sort of movement is just as awkward for as it is for you," he said with a chuckle, swaying along with Reid. Hotch wasn't exactly used to moving his hips like this on a regular basis and was sure if any of the team saw him they'd be laughing their asses off. And he wouldn't blame them.

Reid gave a short laugh. "I wouldn't have guessed, you're good," he complimented, cheeks flushed slightly.

Hotch laughed. "Thank you," he said, amused. "Now, let's move on. The next step is an open hip twist." Hotch explained the move as they completed a box step. He led Reid into twisting his hips and turning out and extending to the sides before returning to the box step.

Reid had some trouble at first, the rumba had some complicated quick moves. But he kept in mind what Hotch had told him; he couldn't expect to get every move right off the bat. That's why he was practicing.

Hotch continued instruct Reid through more moves. He led him through quick turns and spirals, side to side steps while crossing his arms around Reid, and traveling spinning moves. Hotch spun Reid away and back again, keeping an eye on his arm movements, and then transitioned into a move that had Reid turned away from him with his hands on Reid's shoulders. "Okay, as you're facing away, you'll twist yours hips back and forth. Then you'll step back to my side, away again, turn, and back to hold."

"Alright," Reid managed to reply. Hotch's hands felt warm and comforting as they gently gripped the young genius. Spencer twisted his hips, stepped through the motions, then turned back into Hotch. "Like that?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes, like that," he confirmed. "Do you want to keep going or stop for today?"

"Actually, why don't we stop for the day? I wanted to look over any of the new information we have and look at Morgan's sketch," Reid replied. They had been working so hard on the dances that, once he got back to the hotel, he was too tired to look over the case file.

"Alright. I think we've done quite enough today anyway," Hotch agreed.

* * *

Reid opened the door to the hotel room and walked over to the chair at the desk. He placed his shoulder bag on the desk and took out the case file, taking a seat and popping a red sucker into his mouth. He hoped he could find something to move the case along. As Spencer read through the information, he started spinning the chair side to side absentmindedly.

Hotch was getting files out to review when he noticed what Reid was up to. He blinked and stared. On the one hand, Reid was being strangely cute. On the other hand, what he was doing with that lollipop was arousing. Hotch shook his head and looked down at the files in his lap. Clearly all the dancing was getting to him. And he most certainly shouldn't have kept sneaking glances at his young co-worker.

Reid slid the lollipop out between his pink lips as he looked at the sketch Morgan had given the file. "This man looks like a nobody; like he's been cut off from the world or something for most of his life," he pointed out aloud, opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the sucker again.

Hotch nodded, trying not to look at Reid and failing. "That's to be expected of a stalker," he replied, glad that he was managing to keep his voice and face as impassive as he usually did.

Reid pulled the sucker from his mouth again. "True. But there's something that looks different about him compared to how other stalkers have appeared. I just can't figure it out yet." he said, eyes focused intently on the sketch. The brunette started spinning the chair again and, when he went to pop the sucker back in his mouth, there was a bright red spot on his tongue from it.

Hotch decided it was safest to not respond and keep looking at the files. Which he hadn't even flipped through. Giving an annoyed huff, Hotch did his best to pay attention to the case and ignore Reid's distracting behavior.

After a few minutes, Reid gave a final suck then crunched the lollipop, throwing the stick in the trash and continued looking through the file. He was stumped; how could somebody like this man afford to gift Yvette such expensive jewelry? He had been bothered by that before and had asked Garcia to look into any break-ins or robberies around the time the dancer had started receiving the gifts. But Garcia had gotten nothing. As he spun the chair, Spencer's long brunette bangs slid into his face, hiding his eyes. He reached up and pushed his hair back, removing the problem temporarily.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Oh boy, I am so sorry for taking so long to post this next chapter! I've had so much going on I just couldn't find the time! D: I hope those following this story enjoy this. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 6

The jazzy music started and Hotch approached Reid, moving in time with the beat. ' _I just got an invitation through the mails…_ ' Ella Fitzgerald's voice carried brightly through the small room as Hotch watched Reid. ' _"Your presence requested this evening, it's formal a top hat, a white tie and tails."_ '

Reid gave a spin then followed sideways, taking Hotch's hand, a large smile on the brunette's face as he spun into Hotch and let the older man hold him under the arms, spinning the both of them.

Hotch set him down and leaned behind Reid as Reid leaned in the other direction. They circled each other, extending their arms into the proper lines. Hotch felt Reid's hand against his neck and placed his own against Reid's. They spun, foreheads together, their free arms stretched to the sides. Hotch turned, as did Reid, and they glided across the floor back to back.

Reid took Hotch's hand and, once the older man dipped him, threw his leg up. The dip was quick and Reid happily followed Hotch's spins, then parted and went into a few spins of his own.

They did a quick slide before dancing next to one another. A couple of kicks, a spin, and they swayed from side to side. Hotch spun, then Reid spun, and Hotch held out his hand for him. When Reid took it he spun him towards his chest. They dipped slightly and then Reid was pulling him across the floor.

Hotch pulled Reid back towards him and into a pirouette and then they walked with Hotch's arm around Reid's back and his other extended outwards. Reid spun gracefully to Hotch's other side and they walked again. And again, and again, moving smoothly across the floor before spinning into hold.

Reid placed his cheek against Hotch's slightly as they spun closely, he was then swooped down and around in a dip, Hotch's arm on his back. Hotch spun Reid once again, the brunette lifting his leg back and letting the older man help keep him in balance. Next, Reid was spun quickly quite a few times, after the last spin, he took both Hotch's hands and they leaned in closely, cheeks resting against each other.

They broke away from each other, spinning in opposite directions before sliding to a stop. As Hotch glanced over at Reid who was kicking his feet up as Hotch was. They spun back towards each other.

' _For I'll be there. Puttin' down my top hat. Mussin' up my white tie._ '

Hotch swayed to the side as Reid did the same, but with more of a flourish of his willowy arms. They crossed each other. Reid moved towards him and Hotch brought him into a lift with one arm against his back and the other outstretched. ' _Dancin' in my taaaaiiiiils!'_ He spun before placing Reid lightly on the ground and dipping him a final time.

Reid breathed heavily, the quick dance taking more out of him than he had expected. But they did the full dance, so he was proud of himself. "Wow... Are you sure YOU weren't a professional dancer before joining the BAU?" he teased slightly, bringing Hotch's words back on him.

Hotch laughed and shook his head. "Hardly. I only ever learned to dance because Haley insisted," he replied, moving to sit in one of the chairs by the wall. That had been quite a bit more exhausting then he'd thought it would be. "You did perfectly, Reid. And in only a week. That's very impressive."

Reid gave an embarrassed smile, still not used to Hotch complimenting him. "Thank you. It was actually pretty fun," he replied.

"It was," Hotch agreed. Then he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Only two more dances to go. It's moments like these where I feel like an old man."

Reid couldn't help but laugh. True, Hotch was quite a bit older than him but it rarely showed. Reid swept the sweat from his forehead and slipped his sweater off, his shirt getting pulled from the band of his pants and, briefly, showing his flat belly.

Hotch was too tired to pretend to not stare. He could only hope Reid didn't notice, call him a pervert, and quit the BAU. There were reasons a rule existed about romance amongst the team, after all. Hotch would never want Reid to feel uncomfortable around him.

Eventually Hotch stood. "I'll get us something to drink before we continue," he announced and left the room.

Reid took over Hotch's seat and focused on calming his heart-rate. It was really enjoyable to perform all these dances with Hotch, not only just plain fun, but also enjoyable to feel Hotch's hands and arms on him. Reid licked his dry lips, thinking about how his confession was going to affect Hotch. He still got butterflies when he thought about it like...well like right now.

* * *

After having worked on the foxtrot routine, Hotch and Reid had gone back to the precinct to work on the case with the others. Hotch was both looking forward to and dreading working on the Argentine Tango routine but he wouldn't put it off either.

The pair entered the studio to work for the day and Hotch set up the music Mr. Ellis had given them. "Ready?" Hotch asked as they moved into position.

Reid removed his sweater, learning from yesterday that he would get way too hot with it on. "Ready." Spencer spun in and, in one fluid movement, wrapped his leg around Hotch's, their foreheads pressed together.

Hotch was thankful for his ability to keep a straight face at that moment. They turned slowly with the beat of the tango, his posture becoming almost predatory, Reid flicking his leg between his own and back. Hotch allowed Reid to sweep his foot forward before retaliating and sweeping their feet back, snapping their heads in the same direction.

Reid pulled out of the hold and, once Hotch grabbed his arm, with a spin, slid down between Hotch's legs, one leg slipping back. Reid stood slowly, his arms sliding up the back of his partner's legs, over his hips and quickly turning back to face Hotch. Reid took his hand and placed his other hand on Hotch's shoulder; their eyes locked together.

As Reid pivoted in hold Hotch was fully aware of the tingle of arousal shooting up and down his spine. They walked back and to the side before turning and kicking their legs up and over their other legs in opposite directions. Hotch lunged to the side, bending Reid with him. He allowed his foot to slide up along Reid's leg, lifting it, and they crossed to the left. He bent his knees, sending Reid down to stretch a leg back and bend one forward between his own. Hotch straightened slowly, bringing Reid up, their faces so close their lips nearly brushed.

Reid felt his face get hot but kept focused. His leg quickly flicked out as he pivoted back and forth, then swiftly walked backwards, Hotch staying close. Once Reid stopped, Hotch wrapped and unwrapped his leg around Reid's then spun him.

Hotch walked Reid backwards. As they turned, Reid embellished his movements with his legs. They crossed the dance floor, eyes never leaving one another, and Reid pivoted again, kicking his leg back as he did so. They walked again before Hotch spun Reid out to the side. They kicked their legs up and over their other legs in opposite directions and then Hotch pulled Reid into a lift. He had Reid briefly sit against his knee before lifting him again and lowering him so that one long leg was stretched as far back as it could go.

Reid stepped out of the hold, keeping a hold on Hotch's hand, both men's arms stretched straight. Then, quickly, the two spun in, then out, their movements quick and harsh. Reid spun into Hotch and thrust his leg up to wrap around Hotch's hip. They broke the sensual move and walked backwards together then forwards, Reid spun to look into Hotch's eyes, his chestnut bangs partially in his eyes from the constant quick moves.

Hotch kicked his leg back in a hook before turning them quickly. Reid stomped his foot behind Hotch and Hotch again hooked his leg back and under Reid's leg. After a second hook Reid traveled around him and curled his leg over Hotch's hip. It dropped quickly and they faced one another. They both pivoted into a boleo before curling their left and right legs together and stepping to the side, Hotch resting a hand on his hip. He spun Reid into his arms, lifted him and dipped him backwards, allowing Reid's leg to kick up into the air and his head to hang by Hotch's knee.

As Reid panted, he wasn't quite sure what to say; they did really good but... it was extremely sexual and the brunette was worried that if he did say anything, he'd end up confessing. And neither of them needed that kind of pressure on them.

Hotch helped Reid right himself and went to pick up the water bottles they'd brought with them. "Here, good job," he praised, holding out a water to Reid. Hotch was thankful for the dark pants he wore because that dance had gotten him slightly hard. How embarrassing for someone his age.

Reid happily took the water. "Th-Thanks," he replied, quickly sitting and crossing his legs; he was not about to show the slight bulge in his pants.

Hotch kept himself carefully turned away until he could calm himself. "Do you think you'll be able to get those lifts with JJ or should we change the routine?" he asked Reid.

The young genius shook his head. "Despite what Morgan or Prentiss might say; I'm stronger than I look. I can do it," he said with a smile.

Hotch returned his smile. "Good. I thought as much but I wanted to be sure," he replied. "Do you want to wait another day before going through the rumba or do it now?"

Reid gave a short chuckle. "Sorry, Hotch but I'm exhausted. I need to wait a day," he answered, sighing silently as his arousal dispersed.

Hotch nodded. "Understandable. I could use a break myself. But based on your progress, you and JJ will be able to practice together in a couple of days."

"Alright," Reid agreed. He was interested in JJ's reaction to his dancing. He looked into Hotch's dark eyes, entranced. He would miss seeing those eyes when he danced with JJ.

* * *

Hotch set up the music, the song this time was Baby Now by Nichole Alden, and then moved to stand in front of Reid. As the music started up, they rolled their shoulders back. Reid and began to circle Hotch, who rocked from side to side, before Reid spun into Hoth's back, hands slowly sliding across his hips and thighs, crouching slow and sliding back up.

Hotch pulled Reid up and around to crouch in front of him this time. They circled their arms up and back as Reid slowly arched backwards. Hotch slid his hand over Reid's chest and stomach before the younger man stood. He spun and Hotch stepped between his legs, leaning into Reid and taking hold of one hand as he dropped into a bend. Hotch had to concentrate hard not to react as Reid's ass pressed into his hips. Luckily Reid snapped back up so they were pressed from hip to chest.

Reid spun slowly, holding Hotch's hand, before letting go and taking a few more spins. Once he stopped, he took hold of Hotch's hand and slowly moved his other arm in a wave-like motion. He spun back into the older man and snapped his head back quickly, then let Hotch spin him and pick him up, Reid's leg wrapped around one of his hips and his head rested on Hotch's opposite shoulder.

They spun and as Reid was set back down on the floor they rolled their bodies before Hotch twirled Reid back towards him. Reid's back pressed against Hotch's chest once again. As he twisted back and forth Hotch slid his hands to his waist. Reid's arms hooked back around Hotch's neck and he dropped down into a near split. Hotch's hands spread to the side before he took hold of Reid, whose legs closed quickly, once again and pushed him across the floor.

Reid turned back to look at Hotch, his hands reaching up and slowly sliding down both sides of Hotch's face. The brunette blushed brightly. Reid turned and put some distance between the two, stopping and swaying his hips and crouching slowly before straightening and raising his arms up.

As Reid danced away from him, hips swaying and twisting, Hotch dropped to his knee for a moment before slowly standing back up and reaching towards Reid. He watched as Reid's hands caressed his own body before raising into the air again.

Hotch walked forward while Reid walked backwards to him. His hand came to rest possessively against Reid's hip as they walked past one another. Hotch felt Reid's hand slide along his arm before he gripped Reid's hand and they twirled around each other till they were facing.

Reid turned and lead Hotch a few steps before turning back, walking forward as Hotch walked back, wrapping an arm around Reid's lower back. Reid turned in Hotch's caress, Hotch sinking down a bit so Reid could rest on his knee, then spun out, his hand on his hip before giving his hips a good shake. Their arms extended as Reid stepped to the side before spinning back into Hotch. The brunette's long arm slipped over Hotch's shoulder, pulling the two closer.

Hotch spun Reid to his right side, their arms undulating out. They repeated the move in the opposite direction and back again before Hotch placed his hand against Reid's neck as he turned and placed his own hand against Hotch's. Hotch walked him backwards and dipped him quickly.

During the dip, the bottom of Reid's shirt rose up, showing off his smooth skin. Reid straightened, spinning away from Hotch. They walked to the side, arms rising and falling smoothly, before Hotch dipped Reid again then twisting him back up. However, Reid spun just a little too much and they ended nose to nose, lips brushing together just barely.

Hotch felt the breath catch in his throat and quickly stepped back. He turned and shut off the music. "That was really well done, Reid. Just be a bit careful with that last spin," he said, forcing his tone to remain calm.

Reid quickly composed himself. He couldn't believe that just happened! "Yeah, sorry," he apologized, willing his intense blush away.

"Your arm movements have gotten a lot better. As have your lines. You'll easily fool the UNSUB into believing you're a professional," Hotch said, turning to face Reid. It had just been an accidental brush of lips, there was nothing to worry about, surely. He needed to remain as calm as he usually was.

"Heh, I didn't think I would get this good in such a short time," Reid confessed. He couldn't pull his eyes away from Hotch, the feel of his hot breath on Reid's lips playing over and over in his head. Reid shook his head clear; it was an accident. There was no need to read into it. He gave Hotch a smile. "I doubt I could've done it without such a great teacher though."

Hotch chuckled. "Thank you, Reid. I enjoy teaching you, you're a good student," he replied, smiling a little. "And it's no surprise you learned fast. With your memory we didn't need to go over every step more than a few times."

A pink blush fell over the brunette's cheeks as he smiled. Spencer always enjoyed seeing Hotch smile and wished he would do it more. "True," he replied, walking over and grabbing the water bottles they brought. After walking back to his original spot, Reid let a small smirk cross his lips. "Think fast!" he called out, tossing the water bottle Hotch's way.

Hotch caught the bottle, but just barely. He gave a snort. "Is that how you usually thank your teachers, Reid? By throwing water bottles at them?" Hotch teased.

"Only the ones I enjoy learning from," Reid replied with a chuckle. He didn't doubt Hotch would catch the bottle, he already thought fast on his feet, but the young genius did want to see Hotch's reaction.

"Good to know," Hotch replied good-naturedly.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Because I made you all wait so long for Chapter 6, I decided to post Chapter 7 today too. :)

* * *

Chapter 7

It was the night of the competition and he and Gideon had slipped into the audience on opposite sides of the dance floor. As much as he wished he could enjoy watching Reid dance, they had a job to do. Hotch was listening through his ear device to keep check on Morgan and Prentiss who were stationed in the security room. The UNSUB would not get away tonight.

"See him in the audience yet, Morgan?" Gideon asked quietly, scanning as much of the audience as he could.

Morgan scanned the security screens, intent on finding the UNSUB. "Not yet, Gideon, these cameras don't show all that much."

"It's possible he hasn't shown up yet. Yvette doesn't go on until later, after all," Prentiss added.

Morgan nodded. Then he heard the announcer.

"Next, we have Spencer and JJ."

Morgan looked out the window in the security room. He was shocked once his co-workers danced. "Whoa! Prentiss get over here!"

Prentiss moved to stand beside him and her jaw dropped. "Wow! Who knew Reid could move like that!"

Hotch had to admit he was impressed as well. Reid was doing fantastic out there, as was JJ. However, they didn't have time to gawk. He spotted movement in the back of the audience on Gideon's side. "Gideon, look around on your side. I saw someone enter the audience," he said into his radio.

Gideon watched a young man start to walk down the aisle. "Morgan, pay attention. The man walking down my side of the aisle; is that the man you saw?" he asked.

Morgan quickly looked back at the screens. It certainly looked like him but Morgan waited till the man turned to take his seat. "Yeah! That's him, that's the UNSUB," he reported.

"Keep an eye on him. It looks like he's sitting down for the moment. We don't want to raise his suspicion so we won't go in just yet," Hotch instructed.

"Sure thing, Hotch," Morgan replied. As he watched the man, he watched the screen showing Reid and JJ too. He was amazed when the two started their Tango. "Damn!"

Watching the dance, Hotch had to admit he was a little disappointed he and Reid weren't the ones performing. He knew Reid had had a crush on JJ, but he wasn't sure if he still did or not. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Hotch turned his head slightly so he could keep an eye on the man while still appearing to be watching the competition.

From the other side of the audience, Gideon watched Hotch. He gave a knowing smile and turned back to inconspicuously watch the UNSUB.

Soon enough, Reid and JJ started their Rumba, both preforming each move perfectly.

In the security room, Morgan was beyond impressed. He turned back to the screen with the UNSUB and noticed he had a small package at his feet. "Hey, guys, I think the UNSUB might try and leave another 'gift' for Yvette. He's got a little package."

Hotch frowned. That wasn't good. He debated about telling Prentiss to go warn Yvette but eventually decided against it. If she were thrown off her performance, her stalker could become suspicious or even potentially violent. "Gideon, are you close enough to see any details of the package?"

Gideon looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the package. "It definitely looks like a gift; a small box with white wrapping paper and a blue bow," he replied into his radio. "But, it could be anything. Everyone be cautious."

Hotch's lips thinned into a frustrated line. He hoped their UNSUB hadn't gotten desperate enough to do anything too drastic. Hotch looked back at the dance floor to see that Reid and JJ were nearing the end of the rumba. "Yvette will be on soon. Don't let the UNSUB out of your sights."

"Got it, Hotch," Morgan replied.

As Reid and JJ's Rumba ended, they got quite the applause. Both gave a bow and exited the stage. Yvette and her partner greeted them backstage. "Wow! You two are fantastic!" Yvette complimented. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were professionals," Reid gave a smile and thanked the woman.

"And now, please welcome Yvette and Dominic," came the announcer's voice.

Gideon focused on the UNSUB intently. The young man scooted forward in his seat, picking up the small gift and placing it on his lap.

"Good luck," JJ told Yvette as she headed out. She turned to Reid. "Great job, Spencer. That was really fun."

Spencer smiled. "Thanks, you did great too."

Hotch was solely focused on the UNSUB now.

The man tapped his fingers on the box impatiently as the stage was set for Yvette and Dominic. Once the dance began, though, the UNSUB went completely still and his eyes were glued to Yvette, though the occasional glare was sent Dominic's way.

Gideon watched the man throughout Yvette's performance. He hoped the box contained a flower or something of the like and didn't turn out to be dangerous.

Eventually the UNSUB got up and snuck out of the room. Hotch and the rest of the team had their eyes on him, however, and were ready. "Morgan, Prentiss, go to Yvette's dressing room, that's where he's likely headed. Gideon and I'll will join you," he instructed, standing up and carefully making his way out of the room.

Morgan and Prentiss quickly left the surveillance room and hurried to the dressing rooms.

Backstage, Reid walked towards the dressing rooms. He froze when he turned the corner and saw a young man looking around before entering Yvette's room. Morgan's sketch passed through the genius' head, comparing the two faces. "That's him," he said to himself. He looked down the hall and saw the rest of the team, Reid pointed to Yvette's door. Gideon took one side, gun drawn.

Hotch pulled his own gun out and took the other side. He carefully glanced around the corner. The UNSUB was setting the gift down on the table. Hotch turned the corner and raised his gun. "Put your hands up and step away from the package!"

The man jumped in surprise, not realizing anyone was watching. But once he saw the gun, he did as he was told. "A fan told me to deliver this gift to Yvette. I was just leaving it for her." he said.

Morgan scoffed. "Yeah right, man. You wanted her autograph a week ago. You don't work here."

The UNSUB's eyes scanned over them, clearly figuring out if he had a chance at escaping.

"Don't even try it," Prentiss growled. "Things will go much better for you if you give up now."

"But, we're meant to be together. Surely you see that? I just need Yvette to notice me," the man pleaded.

Reid's eyes wandered over to look at Hotch then he shook his head free and stepped up to the rest of the team. "If your idea of romance is gifting her with burned flowers and dead birds, she's just going to be afraid of you," he retorted.

The man looked across the team and gave a sigh. "Fine, you got me," he replied sadly.

Hotch moved forward and handcuffed the man. As they brought him out of the dressing room and towards the back exit, the UNSUB spotted Yvette.

"Yvette! Yvette! Please don't let them take me! We could be good together!" the UNSUB called out to her, struggling now.

Yvette watched in surprise as the UNSUB was taken away. In a way, she felt bad for him, but in another she was glad she wouldn't be receiving any more 'gifts'. She followed the team out to where they had a police car waiting and they put the man in it.

Yvette stepped up to Spencer with a smile. "You caught him! Thank you so much," she praised, kissing the brunette on the cheek.

A surprised look spread across Reid's face. "Um, you're welcome, miss," he replied with a small smile.

Hotch saw Prentiss roll her eyes as she led the UNSUB over to the police cars that had been waiting out back. He turned to Morgan. "Morgan, get the 'gift' that was left in the dressing room, please," he told him.

Gideon chuckled at Reid's reaction.

Morgan gave a nod and hurried back inside. He quickly returned, the box opened to revile a small teddy bear holding a heart. "Heh, well it's better than a dead bird," Morgan chuckled.

Hotch gave a little "hm" of agreement. "We should head back to the precinct and pack up. We'll leave tomorrow morning," he told the team.

* * *

The FBI jet soared though the clouds as it made its way back to Quantico. Most of the team had long since fallen asleep; JJ and Prentiss in chairs, Morgan sitting up on the small couch, and Reid curled up on the other side of the couch.

Hotch sat near the back, staring at the case files without really seeing them. It was a clean case this time. Nothing had gone wrong, no one was hurt, the UNSUB was going to jail. He sighed and glanced over at Reid. A small smile broke through his stoic façade.

"You should tell him," Gideon spoke up, eyes still on his book.

Hotch looked at Gideon who was sitting across from him. "What?" he asked with a frown.

Gideon removed his glasses and looked at Hotch. "Aaron, I've been profiling for 30 years. You can't hide it from me," he replied with a smile.

"…You know I can't do that, Jason. What if Reid thinks I'm harassing him? Especially with the age difference," Hotch said, looking perturbed.

"You know Reid isn't like that. Yes, there's quite an age difference but I highly doubt that would be any issue," Gideon responded, knowing that, if Hotch would confess, Reid would happily accept.

Hotch rested his elbows on his knees and leaned his chin on his clasped hands. "Perhaps, but there are still rules against it. As much as I know it wouldn't get in the way - were he to accept – Strauss would never allow it. She already hates me. I'd be fired immediately."

Gideon shrugged. "So just don't be obvious about it at work," he suggested, putting his glasses back on and opening his book. "Besides, if Strauss did throw a fit, I'd take the blame."

With a light chuckle, Hotch leaned back in his seat. "You sound determined about this. Should I assume you won't let it go until I say something?" he asked.

Gideon raised his eyes. "Do you want me to agree aloud?" he teased.

Hotch shook his head. "Fine. I'll talk to him," he replied. "I just hope it doesn't go too badly."

"Oh, I doubt it will go badly," Gideon said with a knowing smile.

"Mhm," Hotch replied skeptically.

The jet touched down hours later and everyone got off. Hotch followed his team into the BAU to put away the paperwork for tomorrow. As everyone was getting ready to leave, Hotch approached Reid. "Reid, we need to talk," he said, low enough for only Reid to hear.

Reid looked at his boss like a child in trouble. "O-Okay," he replied, following Hotch into his office.

Hotch closed the blinds and shut the door. He turned and gestured to the chair in his office. "Please sit," Hotch said. Noticing Reid's expression, he softened his own. "You aren't in trouble, I just want to talk."

Reid gave a sigh of relief as he sat, glad he hadn't done anything wrong. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked, crossing his legs so his knees rested on the arms of the chair.

Hotch remained quiet for a moment or two. He had thought about what he might say on the jet, but he was blanking. Hotch leaned against his desk and looked into Reid's eyes. "Reid…Spencer. I would hope that, whatever happens, you trust me as much as you trust the rest of the team. That you know I would never want to make you uncomfortable," he started.

Reid blinked. Hotch had never called him Spencer before except to introduce him to someone else. But, it felt good to hear his first name from Hotch's mouth. "...Of course I trust you, Hotch. And I know you wouldn't make me uncomfortable intentionally," he replied, forcing his blush away.

Hotch nodded. That was good to hear, that Reid trusted him. He knew Reid didn't trust easily. Hotch wasn't exactly sure how to proceed from there though. Eventually he decided that just getting straight to the point would be best. "I care about you, Spencer. Very much. Not as just your superior and not as just a friend."

Reid felt his heart stop. Was this really going where he hoped it was going? The brunette licked his lips. "...T-Then how?" he questioned, unable to keep his voice steady.

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "I think you know, Spencer. If you agree to it, I'd like for us to date. But if you want to pretend like this conversation never happened, then we'll pretend like it never happened."

Reid's eyes widened. Did Hotch really just say that? Reid looked down, taking a minute to calm his breathing and unsure of how he could respond.

Hotch waited patiently, though he was certainly on edge.

Reid took a deep breath and finally looked up through his chestnut bangs. "...I thought you would never notice me," he confessed, a dark blush accompanying a smile.

Taken aback, Hotch merely blinked. Then his brows furrowed. "Not notice you? Spencer, how couldn't I? You're exceptionally smart, you're kind, funny, adorable, beautiful." Hotch could go on, but he figured it might be too much for the young genius.

Spencer's blush darkened, not used to being complimented so much at once. Then it hit what Hotch had said and an embarrassed smile creased his lips. "I've never once considered myself 'adorable', no matter what my mother said, and I've certainly never considered myself 'beautiful'. And I didn't think you'd notice me since you had Haley," Reid shrugged lightly. "I figured you would just think me odd if I told you."

Hotch crossed his arms over his chest. "Haley and I were already far gone, as much as I didn't want to admit it. I was attracted to you from them moment we met, but I never planned on doing anything about it while with Haley." He looked at Spencer for a moment. "I would never think badly of you, Spencer."

Reid's heart flipped. Even though he usually had the answer for just about anything, Reid couldn't think of any way to respond. Hotch had really been attracted to the brunette that long? True, it was the same for Spencer, but he wasn't expecting it to be the same between them.

Hotch let his arms drop to his sides. "Do you need time to think things over?" he inquired. Hotch didn't want to rush Spencer into a response.

Reid locked gazes with Hotch and smiled as he shook his head. "Not at all," he said.

"Then?" Hotch asked, looking for clarification on how Spencer felt about the matter.

Reid stood and walked around Hotch's desk. He swallowed hard; he couldn't believe he was going to do this. He looked up slightly and, very gently, pressed his lips against Hotch's.

Hotch was mildly surprised by Spencer's bold move. He recovered quickly, however, and kissed back. Spencer's lips were soft and he tasted of coffee. Hotch wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist, his other hand coming up to rest against his cheek.

Spencer smiled into the kiss, his hands sliding up Hotch's chest to wrap around his neck. Spencer kept expecting to wake up but, if this was a dream, he didn't want it to end anytime soon.

Regretfully Hotch broke the kiss. This was not the best place for that. "We should get going, Spencer," Hotch said, gently stroking Reid's cheek with the backs of his fingers. "It wouldn't be good if Strauss found us here."

Reid's eyes fluttered open, looking entranced as he leaned into Hotch's touch. "Huh?" he mumbled.

Hotch chuckled. "Let's go, Spencer. Unless you want to stay at work over night?" he said, stepping around Reid to go open the blinds.

Reid shook his head clear, a hot blush on his cheeks. "Oh, right," he replied, slipping his bag over his head to rest on his shoulder.

Hotch walked Spencer from the building and into the parking garage. "Do you want me to drive you home?" he offered. As much as Hotch would love to spend the night with Reid, it was probably too soon and he didn't want to scare Spencer off.

Reid smiled. "If you wouldn't mind."

Hotch opened the passenger side door to his car. "Of course not," he replied.

Reid took his seat, still having a hard time believing this was happening, and looked up into Hotch's deep brown eyes again. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Alright, lovely readers, this is the final chapter! Just in case it's a little hard to tell there's been a time skip between chapters (this is set after 'Elephant's Memory').

I hope you all enjoyed this story. :)

* * *

Chapter 8

Hotch silently stared at the road ahead. Even though they had both gone to see the movie, he wasn't remotely distracted and couldn't stop thinking about how things had been handled earlier with Spencer and their UNSUB Owen. If Spencer had been killed…

Reid looked out the window, watching the buildings fly by. He thought about what Hotch had told him on the plane. What HAD he been thinking? Spencer was a class A genius but what he did was incredibly stupid. "I'm sorry..." he said quietly.

Hotch glanced at Spencer. "Thank you. I already scolded you about your behavior, so I won't harp on you about it," he replied. Hotch saw his exit coming up and moved into the correct lane. "…I want you to know just how much you mean to me."

Spencer looked down, his hands rubbing nervously together. "I care about you too, Aaron..." he replied, still not quite used to calling Hotch by his first name. Spencer was also not used to everything he was feeling when they were together. But he just associated it with his social awkwardness. "Aaron? Would…Would you stay with me tonight..?"

"I was planning on it," Hotch said, turning down the road towards his apartment. "I don't particularly feel like letting you out of my sight just yet."

Reid wasn't expecting Aaron to be thinking of the same thing but, looking at what had happened recently, he should've. A small smile slipped across his lips and his eyes filled with love. "I won't make another stupid decision like that again, Aaron. I promise," he replied, raising his head to look at Hotch.

Hotch pulled into the parking garage and turned to look at Reid. "I trust you won't," he said, reaching over and taking hold of Spencer's hand. Hotch leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Spencer's lips.

Reid's eyes slipped shut as he kissed back. He still got butterflies in his stomach every time they kissed but it felt good. Spencer's arm crept up and around Aaron's neck, pulling them closer together.

Hotch sighed into the kiss. "Do you feel ready for us to take the next step in our relationship?" he asked, parting from Reid to look into his eyes.

A dark blush swept across Spencer's face. He knew exactly what Hotch was talking about. Sex. His brain started to run off with the idea; imagining EVERYTHING it would involve and how it would feel. Reid swallowed, feeling his pants get super tight super fast. "...Y-Yes." he nodded.

Hotch cupped Spencer's cheek. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Reid's eyes closed as he leaned into Hotch's warm touch. "Yes," he purred, smiling.

Hotch smiled. "Good," he said. He gave Spencer a quick peck before getting out of the car and opening the door for him.

Reid stood, his blush still very noticeable over his smile as he reached over to hold Hotch's hand, intertwining their fingers.

They entered the apartment building and Hotch led Spencer to the elevator. Being that it was extremely late, there was no-one else on the elevator with them, so Hotch continued to hold Reid's hand and gently stroke it with his thumb. When they finally got to the apartment and Hotch had shut the door behind them, he pulled Spencer close and kissed him properly.

Reid moaned quietly into the kiss. He dropped his shoulder quickly, his messenger bag landing on the floor with a thud. The brunette's arms slipped around Aaron's neck and his leg locked around the older man's.

Hotch was momentarily reminded of their dances. Of how Reid could move so beautifully. He kissed the corner of Spencer's mouth before continuing down the pale length of his throat. Hotch unbuttoned the gray sweater Spencer wore and pushed it off him to the floor.

Spencer's head leaned to the side with a moan, exposing more of his neck to Hotch, and reached up to blindly take off his tie. Reid's grip on Hotch's leg tightened as he moved closer. Once his tie was simply hanging around his neck, the genius slipped his hands under Hotch's suit coat, running his hands up and down Aaron's back and sides.

Aaron sighed at the feeling of Spencer's slender hands and sucked a mark into the crook of his neck. He slid his own hands down Spencer's back and gripped his ass.

Reid jumped slightly, a surprised squeak escaping his lips.

Aaron chuckled and lifted Reid up so that both legs were now wrapped around his waist. Unfortunately he had to stop kissing him in order to see where he was going as he carried Spencer towards his bedroom.

Spencer's hands moved from Aaron's back to his front, his shaky fingers working at untying his tie. Hotch's tie dropped to the floor and Spencer's hands went to work on his shirt buttons.

When Aaron finally got to the room, he gently placed Spencer on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and turned on the light before joining him. "Let me know if we're going too fast, Spencer. Or if you want to stop," Hotch said, propping himself up over Spencer.

Reid nodded. He finally got the last button undone and, hesitantly, pulled the shirt from the edge of Hotch's pants. Spencer licked his lips as the fabric fell apart to show off Aaron's toned chest and abs.

Aaron went back to placing open mouthed kisses along Spencer's neck and worked on the buttons of Spencer's shirt. He managed to get it open and off fairly quickly. Hotch brushed his fingers down Spencer's chest to his hips before getting rid of his belt.

Spencer's breath caught in his throat. Aaron's hands were so warm and comforting. He kicked his own shoes off and his fingers fluttered lightly up the back of Aaron's neck before burying into his black hair.

With a light groan at the feeling of Spencer's fingers in his hair, Aaron popped open the button of Spencer's slacks and encouraged him to lift his hips so he could pull them down and off. He kissed the spot just below Reid's ear as he worked off his own pants.

Spencer pushed Hotch's shirt off his shoulders and threw it to the side. He looked up into Aaron's dark eyes and slid his hands down his chest with a purr.

"You're going to be the death of me, Spencer," Aaron said, his eyes closing momentarily at the pleasant feeling. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his collar bones, bringing a hand up to caress Spencer's chest as he ground their hips together.

Spencer gasped. Aaron was big. Very big. And just the feeling he was giving the brunette made his honey-brown eyes roll back in pleasure. "I could say the same to you," Spencer panted with a laugh.

Aaron smiled and shifted so that he could kiss his way down to Spencer's hips. He hooked his fingers into the band of Reid's underwear and glanced up at him. "This okay?" Hotch asked.

Spencer's breath shook for a moment, then he nodded with a smile. "Yes," he confirmed, slipping his fingers through Aaron's hair again.

Aaron kissed Spencer's belly as he pulled off his underwear. He sat up and lightly rubbed Reid's thigh, eyes roaming over his willowy body. "Spencer…You're beautiful," Aaron said, his voice husky. Honestly he was a bit amazed that Spencer was allowing this. He could easily stare at him for hours.

Spencer moaned, his chestnut locks slipping into his face. "I love you, Aaron," he said as he looked up, his eyes swimming with lust.

Aaron leaned close. "I love you too, Spencer," he replied, kissing him tenderly. It was a little tricky getting his own boxers off, but he managed. Aaron lifted Spencer's legs to his waist and gently squeezed his hips.

As Spencer kissed back, his lips parted and his tongue darted out to lick Aaron's lips. He moaned in excitement; Aaron tasted exceptionally like Bourbon. It was an interesting taste. Spencer's legs slid up and linked together around Aaron's hips.

Aaron reached over to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer before reaching in and searching around blindly. It took only a moment to find the bottle of lube and a packet of condoms. Aaron dropped the packet on the bed beside them and flipped open the cap on the lube. He slicked his fingers and curled his arm around Spencer to press a finger between his cheeks.

Spencer gasped at the cold liquid. He quickly calmed and tried to prepare himself for what was to come next. Although he knew he wanted this, Spencer's body was tense, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Relax, Spencer. I'll go slowly," Aaron soothed, rubbing his finger over Spencer's rim a few times. "Have you ever done this before?"

Spencer shook his head, his fingers clenching and releasing the blankets. Then he looked up at Aaron, locking gazes. "H-Have you..?"

"Once. Back in college," Aaron replied. He kissed Spencer's temple and pressed his finger into him. Spencer's hands gripped the blankets tightly, turning to press his mouth to Aaron's. He couldn't deny it felt a little odd but at the same time, it felt amazing. Spencer moaned lustfully.

Aaron licked into Spencer's mouth as he gradually thrust his finger in and out. Spencer was so tight and hot, he was almost worried he wouldn't be able to stretch him enough. Eventually he introduced a second finger.

Spencer squirmed under Aaron, his hips shaking side to side and moving the older man's fingers all over inside him.

"Oooh! _Aaron!_ " he moaned, his voice getting louder.

Aaron groaned, seeing Spencer so desperate for him was probably the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced. As much as he wanted to just get on with things, he had said he'd be slow and he would. Hotch would never forgive himself if he hurt Spencer. He pushed a third finger into Reid and spread his fingers, stretching him open. "Let me know when you're ready."

Reid keened, his back arching and his eyes rolling back. "...T-Take me Aaron!" he shouted, unable to wait any longer.

Aaron swore quietly and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed a condom and slid it on almost too quickly. Hotch slicked himself with the lube and shifted into position. "You need to stay relaxed for this," he said, before slowly pressing into Spencer's body.

Reid slapped his hand over his mouth, muffling his scream. Aaron was huge and it hurt but, at the same time, felt incredible.

"Spencer, are you alright?" Aaron asked, pausing. Reid looked like he was in pain and now Hotch was worried he'd gone too fast.

Spencer nodded, removing his hand from his mouth. "...I-I'm okay...Aaron," he replied, voice shaking.

Aaron nodded and stroked Spencer's thigh with one hand and wrapped the other around his cock, hoping to distract him. He slowly thrust into him until he was as deep as he could get without hurting Reid.

Spencer gasped at the intense pleasure, his muscles squeezing around Hotch's cock momentarily. After his body got used to Aaron being inside, Spencer began to relax. "Oh my god..." his voice squeaked.

Aaron pressed kisses over any available bit of Spencer he could reach. "You're so tight, Spencer," he panted, running his fingers through Reid's long hair.

Spencer raised his head slightly and licked his dry lips. He moved his hips so Hotch was just barely inside. Then the brunette gave a sharp thrust up. "Ahh!"

Aaron gasped and quickly got with the program. "I didn't realize you were so impatient," he muttered, grabbing Spencer's hip and thrusting into him.

Spencer gasped with each thrust. This felt incredible! He wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck, pulling them closer together.

"Fuck…Spencer," Aaron growled, peppering Reid's skin with kisses. He rolled his hips in powerful thrusts and his hands wandered over Spencer's body, trying to memorize everything about him.

Reid's head snapped forward with every intense thrust, his nails digging into the skip of Aaron's back. "...A-Aaron... I'm g-going to...!" he gave as much warning as he could through his panting before he climaxed.

Aaron watched Spencer's face, enjoying how expressive he was. That image would definitely be burned into his memory forever. His thrusts became slightly less controlled as he chased after his own completion. Aaron's hips stuttered and he buried himself deep within Spencer as he came with a gasp of his name.

Spencer gasped. His whole body went limp as he tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. His eyes rose to look at Hotch and he smiled. "I love you, Aaron..."

Aaron smiled back and kissed him. "I love you, too," he replied. Hotch slowly pulled out and removed the condom before getting up and heading into the en suite bathroom. He returned with a wet cloth and gently cleaned Spencer up before settling in the bed beside him.

Spencer rolled into him and rested his head on Aaron's chest, listening to his heartbeat. The brunette slid his hand up his partner's chest and, before he could ask how it was, Spencer was asleep.

Aaron closed his eyes and wrapped both arms securely around Spencer. It didn't take long, with his love in his arms, for him to fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
